marinaandthediamondsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bubblegum Bitch
"Bubblegum Bitch" is a song by Welsh singer-songwriter MARINA and is the opening track on Marina’s second studio album Electra Heart. It is also the shortest song on any album, running at 2:35. The song was written by Marina Diamandis and Rick Nowels, and produced by Nowels with co-production by Dean Reid. Background and composition Speaking about the song in a promotional track-by-track interview, Diamandis stated that the song was written in Santa Monica, California. The song's verses took ten minutes to write, though they were collected over a period of three months. She said it was "maybe" her favorite track off Electra Heart, describing it as a "fun, sassy song" that was very satisfying to write."Marina and the Diamonds | "Electra Heart" Album Interview. Part 2." YouTube. 1 May 2012. Retrieved 13 August 2015. The Full Stem Pack leaked in early 2018. Official versions * Album version — 2:32 * Instrumental version — 2:32 Lyrics Oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored I'm the girl you'd die for I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out 'Cause that's what young love is all about So pull me closer and kiss me hard I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblequm bitch Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh Queentex, latex, I'm your wondermaid Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade Soda pop, soda pop, baby here I come Straight to number one Oh dear diary, I met a boy He made my doll heart light up with joy Oh dear diary, we fell apart Welcome to the life of Electra Heart I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I think I want your, your American tan, oh oh oh I think you're gonna be my biggest fan, oh oh oh I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch |content = Got a figure like a pin-up, got a figure like a doll Don't care if you think I'm dumb, I don't care at all Candy bear, sweetie pie, wanna be adored I'm the girl you'd die for I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out 'Cause that's what young love is all about So pull me closer and kiss me hard I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblequm bitch Queentex, latex, I'm your wondermaid Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade Soda pop, soda pop, baby here I come Straight to number one Oh dear diary, I met a boy He made my doll heart light up with joy Oh dear diary, we fell apart Welcome to the life of Electra Heart I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I think I want your, your American tan I think you're gonna be my biggest fan I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch }} Trivia * Marina stated this is her favourite song from her discography to perform live. Credits ; Personnel ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;* Marina Diamandis — Songwritting, Vocals ;;;;;;* Dan Chase — Keyboards ;;;* Dean Reid — Bass, Drums, Co-production, Electric guitars, Keyboards, Recording ;;* John Ingoldsby — Additional engineering ;;* Kieron Menzies — Recording ;;* Mark Stent — Mixing ;;* Nigel Lundemo — Additional engineering ;;* Rusty Anderson — Electric guitars ;;* Trevor Yasuda — Assistant engineer Technical ;* Published by Warner Chappell and R-Rated Music ;* Recorded at The Green Build (Santa Monica, California) and Hackney Downs (Hackney, London) ;* Mixed at The Mixsuite L.A. References Category:Songs Category:Electra Heart Category:2012